Bloodbending
by odstpilot
Summary: Hama captures a young fire nation man, and decides to have some fun with him


Bloodbending

Summary: Hama captures a young fire nation man, and decides to have some fun with him.

Ch 1

Hama could only grin as she heard the noise of terror from her fire nation captives. She enjoyed watching the look of terror in their eyes, as they saw her control them with means they had no idea existed.

 _Serves the bastards right. They tried to destroy water bending. Now, they'll be imprisoned by it. Forever._

Heading to her inn, she figured that would be all the fun she would have for that night. She looked up at the moon and grinned. It seemed that the moon was giving her its blessing for her cruel deeds.

Hearing noise, Hama ducked and ran for cover. Creeping out from behind a tree branch, she saw a young man walking by himself. Apparently, news of the disappearances weren't widespread just yet.

"Could have some fun with him." Hama said to herself.

Breathing in and out, she stretched out her arms, and felt the blood flowing in his veins. She could tell he was in good shape, and he would be a good prize.

"Spoils of war." She said, as he struggled against her grip. She quickly knocked him out, and dragged him to her inn.

Next morning came, and he woke to see himself tied to her bed frame.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Quiet, slave." Hama said, kicking him in the genitals as hard as she could.

He groaned in pain, and looked at her.

"Why have you captured me?" He asked.

"Why is not important." Hama said, holding an arm up. He felt his body move involuntarily, and it hurt like hell.

"Please, stop!" he exclaimed.

"In exchange for what?" Hama asked.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"What's your name?" Hama asked.

"Lee."

"Alright, Lee. I'll let you live but you'll submit to me. You are to refer to me as ma'am or mistress. You'll do what I say, when I say it." Hama said.

"Yes, mistress." Lee said.

"Good. Take off your clothes." Hama said.

"No." Lee said.

Hama uncuffed him, and used her blood-bending to force him to strip. Hama held him in place and examined her prize.

"Your name sounds familiar. What job do you have?" Hama asked.

"I'm an acrobat. I'm also training to be an officer in the military." Lee said.

"Excellent." Hama said.

Hama pushed Lee towards the living room, and pushed him against a table. Fondling him, she put his cock on the table and watched it fully grow with her blood-bending.

"Impressive." Hama said, getting on the table.

"What are you…" Lee started, when Hama stomped on the organ.

Lee let out a yelp of pain, and watched as Hama attempted to grind his cock into the table. To his surprise, it felt good.

"You're starting to enjoy it, aren't you?" Hama asked.

"No, I'm not." Lee said.

Hama didn't believe him. She instead flung him to the couch and approached him.

"Dance with me." Hama said.

"You're insane." Lee replied.

Hama levitated Lee upright, and arched her foot back and swung right into his genitals. Lee could only cradle his sore testicles in his hands. Hama laughed at his discomfort and forced him against the couch, his legs wide open.

"Now you're learning your place, slave." Hama said, shoving her foot into his mouth. After having her foot sucked on, she moved it down his bare chest, and onto his genitals. He recoiled in fear, wondering what she would do.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." Hama said, kneeling to his level. She lunched forward and captured his lips with hers. The two spent the next few minutes kissing with their tongues in each other's mouths.

"Mistress…" Lee said.

"Like I said, dance with me." Hama said, discarding her own cloth.

Having no choice, Lee stood up and held Hama, his hands on her hips. Hama closed the distance, feeling Lee's erection press against her leg. Smiling, Hama led the two thru a dance. They twirled and dipped one another and were physically closer than usual. Lee wondered if Hama was screwing with his mind on purpose.

"Lie with me." Hama said.

"You're nuts." Lee said.

Hama darkly laughed and took him to her bed. Lee struggled against the blood-bending and found himself lay on the bed, his arms and legs tied to the posts. He watched Hama return with a whip in her hand.

"What the hell, mistress?!" Lee exclaimed, now fearing for himself.

"Just something I've been thinking about." Hama said. She raised her hand and with the flick of her wrist, the whip made a satisfying crack sound.

"I like the sound of that. Don't you?" Hama asked.

When Lee didn't answer, Hama turned the whip on him. The leather snapped above his flesh, yet he recoiled in response.

"You like the pain, don't you?" Hama asked.

"Again, mistress." Lee said.

Another crack, and Lee involuntary thrusted upward.

"Eager, aren't we? Well I plan on enjoying this." Hama said as she sat on him. Without warning, she impaled herself on his member, and let out a guttural moan as she was stretched open. Hama rocked her hips back and forth, feeling every inch of him. She un-cuffed his hands and brought him sitting up right.

The two held and kissed each other as coitus continued. Lee nibbled on Hama's ear, surprising her.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Hama.

"Yes, mistress." Lee said. Hama thrusted harder against Lee who returned the favor. Lee lay on his back, pulling Hama towards him. Rocking their hips back and forth, Lee felt himself about to climax and warned Hama, who was also close as well.

Hama then climbed off from Lee, leaving him frustrated. She left the room, and came back wearing a strap-on.

"What are you planning, mistress?" Lee asked.

Hama only smiled and flipped Lee on his stomach. She straddled Lee, who arched his back at the feeling of the foreign object on his skin.

"This is gonna suck." Lee said.

"I think you'll find a different point of view when we're done." Hama said. She then shoved the strap-on right up his rectum.

Lee screamed in pain, and felt it increase as she thrusted back and forth, pushing deeper into him. Hama pulled him upright, sitting on his knees. She held him in place and moved back and forth.

Lee would be lying to himself if he didn't say it was enjoyable. It was forbidden, taboo. And that made it all the more enjoyable. He felt her long and slender hands wrap around him and stroke him till he was near the edge, yet she refused that bit of satisfaction.

"Spread them." Hama ordered.

Lee spread his legs wide apart into a full straddle, and felt Hama's legs press up against his. The strap-on was still in him.

Hama pushed Lee flush against the bed and continued to fuck him. After being prisoner of the fire nation for so many years, now she was having her revenge. With renewed vigor, she thrusted ever more, hearing Lee's sounds of pleasure.

"Here's what will happen next. I'll break you, slave. And you will serve me in every way. If I say lets fuck, we fuck. If I say on your knees, go on your knees. Understand?" Hama asked, a fierce thrust between her sentences.

"Yes mistress!" Lee exclaimed, spilling over.

The pair climbed into bed, facing each other.

"Get some rest. You'll need it tomorrow." Hama said.

"Which includes what?" Lee asked.

"A repeat of what we did." Hama said, darkly laughing.


End file.
